


Fuck away the pain

by Naralyn94



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming, Shameless Smut, bar au, eruri - Freeform, power bottom levi, softest dom ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralyn94/pseuds/Naralyn94
Summary: Eren is a cheating prick, Levi finds comfort in a stranger’s embrace
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Fuck away the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Song ‘Fuck away the pain’ by Divide the day has been inspiration for this shameless smut.

Levi knew he was in trouble the moment that man walked through the door.

  
“Another round for the table please!” Eren snapped his fingers at a passing by waitress who shot him an annoyed look before walking over to the bar, making up the order of five draft beers. It was an open mic night at West Rodeo, a pub he and his friends frequented, and this night wasn’t any different from the usual. Armin yapped away about some artist he’s seen in a museum, Mikasa occasionally nodded while staring at her phone, Jean trying to impress her with silly jokes, and Levi leaning back on the seat by Eren’s side, staring at the door. He never enjoyed the nights out, even though he cared for his friends deeply. It was mostly for Eren’s happiness as he didn’t want to seem like a prude boyfriend who’d rather stay home with a book. Their relationship was now mostly out of convenience, because breaking up while living together would definitely make things more tense between them and they’ve already been having many fights behind closed door. Outside of their home Eren was sweet and attentive, but when the two of them were left alone, things got bad. Now their relationship was held by just longevity and not love. Even so, Levi couldn’t feel a tinge of jealousy when he noticed Eren’s hand has been rubbing Mikasa’s thigh dangerously high, causing her pale cheeks to blush. 

  
Levi took a big sip of his beer and decided to pay attention to the music, even though the woman on podium was tone deaf.   
“I need the restroom,” Levi sighed, shuffling past them. In the bathroom he splashed some water onto his face in a desperate attempt to somehow get rid of the irritation burning through his mind. He leaned against the wall, not really wanting to leave and join them just yet. The door to the restroom opened, letting in a tall blonde stranger with just enough shirt buttons opened to expose his sculpted pecs. Levi knew he was in trouble the moment that man walked through the door. 

  
“You alright?” he asked. “I’m fine.” Levi shook his head as he peeled himself off the wall, quickly straightening his hair and drying his hands under the blow dryer, trying to ignore the handsome stranger. They locked eyes in the mirror and Levi shuddered, those piercing blue eyes were making him weak and he felt a tingle in his stomach when the stranger smiled. “You sure? I’ve watched you from the bar; you didn’t seem like you were having much fun.” “So you were staring at me? How creepy.” 

  
The man chuckled. “My apologies; I enjoy looking at beautiful people. Pity that the loud twink is your boyfriend. Oh well.” he shrugged, turning his attention to the row of urinals. Levi left the room to give the man privacy to pee and he himself returned back to the table. Armin and Jean already bounced by the time Levi came back and sat down beside Eren who’s arm was conveniently wrapped around Mikasa’s waist.

“What took you so long?” Eren clicked his tongue, not waiting for Levi’s answer. Not that he would even give him any; Levi was now occupied with staring at the man stepping up to the mic with a guitar. The same man he met in the restroom a minute ago. They locked eyes and as the stranger introduced himself as Erwin, Levi felt his heart tighten. Erwin started singing, it was some rock ballad Levi couldn’t remember the author off, but he clung to every word escaping Erwin’s lips. His voice was deep, seductive, and smoky. Like whiskey and honey. Voice that could whisper dirty secrets into Levi’s ear, one that could make him tremble. Levi heard few of the ladies making advances at the man but Erwin’s eyes were focused solemnly on Levi, their eye contact unbroken.

“Stop eyefucking him, what the hell is wrong with you? " Eren groaned, grabbing Levi by the nape and forcefully turning his face towards him. He gave him a rough kiss, separating their lips just as the song finished and the blonde man left the stage. Levi tore himself out of Eren's grasp, sharing his head. "I'm going for a smoke." He hissed before leaving the bar . "Dickhead." Levi muttered to himself , fumbling with the lightweight refused to work. A hand with a lighter flicked on front of his face,lighting up his cigarette . "What the- oh, it's you again." 

  
Erwin smiled. "I was hoping to bump into you again but when I saw the two of you kissing I just didn't want to intrude." Levi rolled his eyes. "How polite, Erwin." "He's not really a nice person...why are you sit him, uh...?" " Levi. My name is Levi. And that's really none of your business, he's my boyfriend, not yours. "

  
"Seems to me like he can't keep his hands to himself, feeling up that girl and kissing the other blondie." Levi snorted in derision . "  
So even also kissed Armin? Jerk. "He's not perfect, none of us are." "I beg to differ. You definitely are, and you deserve someone who will treat you right, not like a toy he can discard when he's bored of it." Erwin sighed as he took a step closer. Levi had hard time looking the man in the eyes, his gaze seemed to penetrate him to his very core, like he could read every little secret of his. "And I suppose you're better than him? Why, because you're handsome and closer to my age? Or that you're rich?" Levi glanced at the expensive watch Erwin was wearing. Suddenly he felt Erwin hand on his cheek, thick thumb softly tracing his bottom lip . He saw a red tint as the hand pulled away; Erwin swiped the bit of blood off of Levi's lip. 

  
"There you are-what the fuck?!" Levi swiftly stepped away from Erwin as Erwin burst out of the door with giggling mikasa trailing behind him. In his mind Levi blocked all the yelling and cursing but he quickly snapped out of it when Eren’s hand made strong contact with his cheek. A slap. Levi dropped the cigarette, ready to strike when Mikasa suddenly stepped in front of him. "That's enough!" " Enough?! Of course it's enough! Go, go with him! Fuck him in our bed for all I care, I'm not coming home tonight. " Levi spat. "Oh, and where do you think you'll go?" Eren laughed. 

  
"He's coming with me. " Erwin's arm wrapped around Levi's waist. The man lost his balance when the strong arm pulled him closer, but he quickly got his composure back as the arm gripped him tighter. Eren scoffed, pulling Mikasa by the arm and cursing his way away from the two men. “Fucking old men, bet they can bond over enlarged prostates.” 

  
Erwin chuckled. “Wow, what in the world do you see in him?” he asked honestly. Levi shrugged and pulled away, the place where Erwin’s arm touched him felt strangely warm. “Honestly at this point I don’t even know. I guess we’re together only because of longevity. We also live together, I mean, he crashes at my place six days a week…He’s young and beautiful and funny, and he can be really sweet too, despite some of his…iffy qualities.” “You mean the whole cheater vibe with anger issues? He’s what, ten years younger than you?” Levi kicked a rock. “Eleven. He’s turned 24 earlier this year, I’m 35 in December.” He wanted to hit himself over how pathetic that sounded. Eren was already 20 when hey started dating and Levi’s age didn’t bother him, or at least he said so. “I thought you were younger, like thirty, tops.” Erwin said after a moment of silence. “I’m 34. Uhm would you like to come over? Or perhaps go for some late night grub? I haven’t drank so I can drive.”

Erwin pointed at his parked SUV. Levi squinted his eyes slightly, contemplating the offer. He certainly wasn’t planning on going home tonight and Erwin’s big car seemed like a better choice than sleeping somewhere on a bench. Still, he hesitated even as he took a step forward. “I promise I won’t make a move on you.” Erwin raised his hands in defeat, laughing, but his smile faded when Levi took few more steps closer, stopping just a foot away from him. “I don’t think I’d mind if you did. Maybe…maybe I want you to.” He tugged at lapels of Erwin’s shirt, pulling his hunky ass closer. Their lips met in a slightly awkward kiss, the angle wasn’t exactly right and their teeth clinked, but Erwin quickly caught on, lowering his back and cupping Levi’s cheeks as he deepened the kiss. His kisses were soft, deep, tasting like the cherry coke Erwin sipped at the bar. They pulled apart after few minutes and Levi missed it already. “Y-yeah, I definitely want you to.” 

  
The ride in Erwin’s car was silent and they didn’t speak a word until Erwin slammed the house front door behind them, dragging Levi by his hand further into the house. Erwin’s place was clean and quite fancy, Levi especially noticed when he saw the big king size bed covered in fluffy satin pillows and duvet, the bed frame carved out of dark wood. It was luxurious and it made Levi’s cheeks flushed with excitement when he imagined what they would do in such love nest. Erwin stood behind him, his hands sliding underneath Levi’s sweater, rolling it up until his fingers reached the small bumps on Levi’s chest. “If you want to be top I don’t mind it.” He whispered into Levi’s ear, kissing his neck as his left hand traveled down to unzip Levi’s jeans. “No, I like being on the receiving end.” Levi hummed, lifting his arms up as Erwin took his sweater off, revealing Levi’s muscular torso. “Oh? What else do you like?” Erwin hummed. He himself took his shirt off and swiftly unbuckled his belt, tossing it on the floor. Levi gulped. “I like being tied up.”

  
Erwin turned Levi around, raising an eyebrow. “Really? You don’t seem like a submissive person. If anything, the vibe I get from you is a strong power bottom.” He hummed, lifting up Levi’s chin and kissing him deeply as they fell into the bed. Of course it was a lie, the man could read him like an open book. “I always wanted to try it though. But I hate not being able to move freely.” Levi admitted. A sly grin spread over Erwin’s lips as he kissed his way down Levi’s body, pulling his underwear with his teeth and diving right into it. “Oh damn…you’re good.” Levi groaned, enjoying himself. He felt the heat rising up in his body but before he could climax Erwin forcibly flipped him over, softly slapping his butt before spreading it and leaning down, eating Levi like a champ. 

  
“Woah, no, it’s dirty, stop lic-ahhh.”Levi moaned into the duvet. “No part of you is dirty.” Erwin hummed, his fingers now two knuckles deep inside the other man. Levi felt his arms being tugged back and he tried to turn, only to be stopped by Erwin’s firm hand fastening the belt around Levi’s forearms. “What the-?” Levi tried to struggle his arm free while Erwin swiftly unzipped his jeans, rummaging through his drawer blindly. When he finally found what he was looking for Erwin took off his boxers and sat down on the bed, his back leaned against the headboard. He gestured for Levi to come closer, and Levi awkwardly shuffled on the bed on his knees, straddling Erwin’s lap.   
“Shit, you’re huge. Why didn’t you tell me?” Levi gulped as he stared at Erwin’s groin; his dick already hard. “Would you believe me if I did?” Erwin smirked. His hands slowly stroke Levi’s chest, exploring every inch of his skin, slowly going down until they settled on Levi’s thighs. Levi bucked his hips. “Fuck, touch me already…I can’t do anything being like this.” Levi shook his upper body but the belt held his arms firmly behind his back. “I thought you said you wanted to try it?” Erwin opened up the lotion tube, smearing his fingers thoroughly just to stretch Levi a little bit more, making him groan in frustration. “Hold this for me.” Erwin presses a foil square to Levi’s lips, Levi bit the corner and Erwin ripped it open, the slippery rubber falling into his hand. The man was quite skilled in putting the condom on one handed while his other hand lifted Levi up, guiding him into his lap. Levi grit his teeth, biting his lip almost raw when Erwin’s huge dick stretched him open and the man let his lips travel over his slender neck, leaving hickeys along the way. 

  
“Fuck, you’re so tight…” Erwin groaned, slowly rolling Levi’s hips to get hem both accustomed to the new sensation. Hearing that made Levi very pleased with himself; how many times did he endure Eren’s insults about being loose? They barely even changed positions from missionary and Levi really seemed to enjoy this riding position. He leaned closer to Erwin, pressing his lips to the blonde’s forehead as he started to move, picking up a steady rhythm. “You like this?” He gasped. Erwin peeked his face off of Levi’s neck and gently attacked his lips. “I love it. You’re so hot.” He nibbles on the man’s lips.  
Lost in the pleasure they kissed and fucked, changed position few times until the break of dawn when Levi laid on his back with Erwin slowly thrusting inside of him. The belt came off sometime in the night, leaving strap marks along Levi’s forearms but he didn’t mind. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck as he pulled him closer, pressing their lips together in a kiss. His body twitched as he came onto his stomach, how many times has it been during the night? Levi lost count after the first four times, now his cum was just watery clear. Erwin slowly pulled out, tossing another filled condom into the trash before returning back between Levi’s legs.   
“You’re trembling…” Erwin smiled, gently stroking Levi’s body. He wiped his chest and stomach with his own shirt and pressed his lips against Levi’s forehead. “Stay…”  
Levi lazily smiled. His body was aching all over, bruises and bitemarks decorating his skin and his hips felt broken. He knew he wouldn’t be able to move and walk away even if he wanted to. And he didn’t want to, at all. “I’ll stay with you as long as you like.”   
“How about forever?”


End file.
